Who Knew Painting Could Lead To So Much
by boscolovesfaith
Summary: It's my first try at this fanfiction thing. Bosco and Faith fight there mutual feelings while painting bosco's apartment. Pls Review thanks
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew Painting Could Lead To So Much

Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with NBC, THIRDWATCH and its creators or characters. This is purely for entertainment for all the bosco and faith shippers out there.

Chapter One

It was the end of a very long shift, actually a very long week. Faith and I were walking into the lockeroom with Sully and Ty right behind us. We all walked in and just sat down and took a breath.

"What you doing the weekend guys" asked Ty

"Not too much, I think Tatiana and I are just going to take it easy" sully answered "Faith?"

"Ah nothing, Fred's got the kids this weekend so I'm free to do what I want" she answered while sneaking a look at bosco. He quickly looked away but not before smiling at her.

"Bosco got a hot date all lined up? " Ty asked

"Nope, not this weekend I'm painting my place, it's just to dull need something to brighten it up "he said as he was closing he locker.

"Faith, you need a lift tonight?"

"Ya boz, that would be great".

"See you guys in three days" bosco said as he follows Faith out of the lockeroom.

"Ya bye" they replied but the door to the lockeroom was already swinging shut.

"What about you Ty?" Sully asked

"Nothing, I was going to ask bosco if he wanted to hit a bar or something Saturday night but it seems like he already has plans," " Oh well maybe I'll call him anyway tomorrow and see if he wants to go" sully nodding his head as he was walking out the door.

"Bye Ty, have a good weekend"

"You to Sully" Ty shut his locker and walked out of the precient to a cool refreshing night, hoping that the next three days were going to have nice weather.

Bosco and Faith had just reached his car and he opened the passenger side door for her to get in

"Thanks boz"

"No problem "he said while getting in his side. "You still coming to my place tonight, or am I dropping you off at yours?"

Faith kind of looked shocked, he knows when the kids are gone that I always stay at his place, I just don't like being by myself. The place just seems too lonely when there not there.

"Of course I'm staying with you", "unless you don't want me to?"She asked thinking that maybe he's getting sick of her staying there a couple nights a week.

"No that's not it, I just thought that you might be getting sick of me after this week," "with the two doubles that we pulled and the stretch that we did I thought you might want a night to yourself" he replied.

"No boz I'm all yours for the next three days" she said with a smile on her lips

"Really, because I could take that in so many ways Faith "boz replied with a smile to match hers

They pulled into the parking lot of his building and parked the car. While walking up to his door Faith felt his hand on the small of her back. It was light, but it was nice. She loved when he did little things like that if only it would mean something she sighed.

Walking into the apartment and placing there coats on the coat rack bosco went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers and sat on the coach while turing the tv on.

"What do you want to watch faith?"

:" I don't know what's on "faith replied as she grabbed her beer from him and sat on the coach beside him.

"Good horror movie, about to start in 5 minutes"

"Boz, remember what happened last time we watched a horror movie I ended up on top of you scared under the blankets and couldn't sleep the rest of the night " Faith said remembering just how it felt to be in his arm and have him to cuddle with when the scary parts came.

"Ya I remember, but faith this one isn't as bad and I'll protect you don't worry" Boz laughed and tried to push the memory of how she felt cuddled up to him that night. Nah forget it never gonna happens so stop thinking about it man.

An hour into the movie and faith was on top of him with the blanket pulled up to her forehead and was peaking out of the holes to watch it.

"Boz you said this one wasn't as bad!" faith moaned

"It isn't your just a scaredycat, either that or you like to cuddle up to me "he said with a smile on his face

"Oh ya boz that's it your just too dam irresistible" faith chuckled

Twenty minutes later the movie was done and faith sat up "I am so not getting any sleep tonight" "thanks again bosco" she said as she smacked him across the chest.

He was laughing as he said " no problem, tell you what there's a chick flick starting now ,why don't you lay back down here with me and we'll watch that so the boogieman don't get ya " "Ok" please say yes he thought, I just want to hold you a little bit longer.

"Ok" she said, smiling thinking that she would get to lay in his arms longer.

"Get up for a minute then would ya" as faith got up he stood up and took the cushions off the coach and pulled out the bed from underneath. Setting the cushions and the pillows back he laid back down and patted the spot next to him.

"We might as well get comfortable "let's see how she goes for this he thought

Faith looked down at the bed and then looked at bosco and thought what the hell might not get the chance again.  
"ya we might as well" she replied while laying down next to him and snuggling closer to him placing her head in the crook of his arm and her hand on his chest.

The movie started and bosco thought to himself I could get used to this. Twenty minutes later Faith was sound asleep, bosco smiled, pulled her closer while covering them more with the blanket. He settled back down and shut his eyes thinking that it can't get any better then this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bosco woke first squinting his eyes against the sun that was streaming through the window and felt happy for the fist time in a long time. There lying beside him all cuddled up in his arms was faith, his faith the one women that he would never of thought would be lying in his arms, in his bed well (couch) in his apartment.

Faith started to stir, opening her eyes slightly trying to get her bearings as to where she was. When she realized she was wrapped in someone's arms she smiled. Remembering how safe she felt last night and how good she slept in his arms, she snuggled in closer. She could not remember a time when she was married to Fred that she felt so safe and comfortable. Bosco had a way of making everything in her life disappear when he was with her and she could forget all her problems even if only for a few hours.

Bosco felt faith start to stir and then her body got closer and he groaned. If I don't get up soon she's going to know exactly how I feel he thought.

"Good morning, sleep well "he asked

"hmmm morning, ya very well the boogieman never came " she giggled while sitting up and stretching, she looked down at his smiling face and a huge grin came over hers.

"Well I'm gonna get up and hit the head, and then we'll make breakfast, we have a big day ahead of us "

"boz, you were kidding right ? When you said you were going to paint your apartment this weekend, you weren't serious were you?"

"Oh but I was and I am, we are going to paint this whole place. I have everything that we are going to need and since you weren't thinking about it I even have some old clothes that you can borrow"

"We?" asked faith

"Yes we" he replied "you wanted to stay, so now you have to work" he laughed as he got up.

"Come on, you put the coffee on and I'll go get dressed and get you some clothes to wear. He glanced at the vcr and saw that the clock said it was 9:30.

"We got the whole day ahead of us and if you're good I'll even take you out for dinner tonight"

"Oh really,! my choice ?" faith asked

"Maybe" he replied as he walked towards the bathroom. At the door he paused and turned towards the living room "oh and faith, I liked waking up to you in my arms" with that he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Faith just stood there in the living room folding up the blankets with a stunned look on her face. What did he mean by that she thought, could he be feeling some of the same things that I'm feeling towards him? Nah it must have been a joke, Bosco could have anyone that he wanted why would he want some one like me. His divorced partner mother of two, who didn't like staying in her own apartment when her kids weren't there, No he wouldn't go for someone like me. She would never admit to him the reason she stayed at his place when the kids weren't home was because she just wanted to spend more time with him.

Faith put the couch back together and was putting the water in the coffeemaker when he walked into the kitchen. He put his hand on her back and she jumped.

"Sorry faith" he laughed "a little jumpy this morning? Maybe you shouldn't have that coffee!"

"Oh you wouldn't deny me my coffee now would you boz? Because you would be in for a world of hurt" she smiled

"Promises, promises" he said as he was looking into the fridge for the milk and stuff for breakfast. She reached out and tickled his sides. He started to squirm and turn around so he could get a chance to stop her wandering hands. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand and backed her against the counter.  
"Now who has the upper hand?" he asked with his free hand looking for the perfect tickle spot. He ran his hand up her side and up to her neck where he cupped her cheek. She looked into his blue eyes and he stared right back at hers. He dropped her hands and they found a place on either side of his waist. He leaned in towards her, and was about to meet his lips with hers when the phone rang. He hung his head.

"dammit" he said as he grabbed for the phone" what" he said as he answered the phone

"Hey bosco, how's it going?" Ty asked

"Just great Ty, what could you possible want this early on a Saturday morning" he asked as he turned around he saw faith entering the bathroom and the door shutting behind her. He hit his fist on the countertop and growled in frustration.

"Ahh did I catch you at a rough time man?" Ty asked

"Not really, what do you need"

"Was just wondering if you wanted to hit the town tonight, hit a few bars pick up a few chicks, you know the usual"

"I don't know man, I have a lot of painting to do and I already made dinner plans with faith"

"Bring her along too, if you want just means that you won't be getting any action tonight that's all"

"Ya" bosco replied as the almost kiss went through his mind "we'll see Ty, tell you what be at haggerty's at ten and if we show we show and if we don't, good luck to you tonight" boz chuckled.

"Sounds good, catch you later tonight then bye"

"We'll see, bye" bosco hung up the phone and placed it on the counter and started preparing breakfast.

Mean while in the bathroom faith was changed and just staring into the mirror. What was that? She thought, he almost kissed me right there in his kitchen. Omg I don't know what scares me more the fact that he almost kissed me or the fact that I was upset when the dam phone rang. Faith was still lost in thought when she heard

"Faith breakfast is ready' from the kitchen

"Coming boz" what do I do, she thought. Do I go in there and pretend it never happened and see how he acts or go in and say something. No I'll what to see what he does. I'll just see what he does and go from there.

She came out of the bathroom and saw that the table was set and bacon and eggs with toast were waiting for her.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked as she sat down

"Ty, he wanted to know if I wanted to go out with him tonight to some bars"

"Oh well, go ahead if you want, I'll be fine here till you get back" she managed in between bites. Hoping that he really wouldn't go, and stay in with her again tonight, And maybe get that kiss after all.

"I told him I had already made dinner plans with you and if we were up for it later that we would meet him at haggerty's around ten."

"Ok we'll see how the day goes" she smiled and looked over at him " these eggs are really good boz, I didn't know you could cook"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he said as he picked up a piece of omelet with his fork. "Here try this" he said as he put his fork up to her mouth.

She took the piece of omelet and moaned.

"Oh wow, well I guess you can cook, that was delicious"

Bosco sat back in his chair and thought wow if an omelet can get her to moan like that I wonder what she would do if I ever got the chance to do what I want to do to her.

Faith looked over at bosco and it seemed like he was lost in thought but he had this huge smile on his face. He looks so cute with a five o'clock shadow and bed head ruffle in his hair.

"Faith about earlier" bosco said bringing her out of thought

"Ya, what about it"

"I hope you're not mad "

"No I'm not mad, a little surprised but not mad"

"Well good then, maybe I'll try it again sometime"

"Bosco are you flirting with me?" faith asked trying to make some sense out of what was happening between the two of them.

"Maybe" he grinned "do you mind?"

"No"

"Good, now eat your breakfast we have the whole day ahead of us" bosco turned around and went back into the kitchen to put his dirty plate in the sink.

I wonder just what this day is going bring, Faith thought as she ate the rest of her breakfast with a grin from ear to ear. This day might turn out to be a good one after all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now 3 o'clock in the afternoon. They had been at this painting thing for 5 hours. A lot had gotten accomplished; the living room was now a nice tan color that went all the way down the hall towards the bedrooms. It went very well with the black leather furniture in the room. The bathroom they didn't touch. It was already a nice pale yellow which brightened it up and really didn't need to be done again. They had painted his bedroom a soft blue which reminded faith of being at the beach. The blue just made her think of the ocean. When they were putting his dark brown furniture back to where it belonged faith couldn't help but notice how calming the bedroom seemed. You walked in the room and you just felt your tension disappear. Just what a bedroom should be.

"Last room faith, we're almost done" bosco said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What color do you have for this room boz?"

Bosco opened the lid and poured some into the tray

"RED, you're going to paint you kitchen red!"

"Yup, it will be awesome, give this place some pizzazz!"

"If you say so" faith replied while trying to picture what it was going to look like, shaking her head, she couldn't. "We'll see, let's get this over with."

An hour later it was all done. It took awhile trying to work around all of the cupboards and countertops. They stood back and surveyed their handiwork. Faith was shocked it actually did look great, with the white cupboards and the stainless steel appliances, the red did make things just pop. Or give it pizzazz as bosco had said.

"We're done, we are finally done" faith said as she put her paint brush down and sat on one of the barstools at the counter.

"Yes we are, thanks so much faith this would have taken me forever to do by myself. We make a great team. "The place looks awesome."

"Want a coke?" bosco asked while opening the fridge

"Ya that would be great"

Bosco placed her coke on the counter and grabbed some of the paint brushes and started to wash them out in the sink. He went down the hall to grab the last few things that needed to be washed out and came back into the kitchen. He grabbed the blue paint brush and as he walked by faith, took a swipe at her cheek. He laughed as he looked at her and saw the he had put a bright blue streak across her cheek.

"Ahh boz!, What did you do that for ?" faith laughed as she tried to grab a cloth to wipe it off.

"You just needed some color faith, you were looking kind of pale" chuckled bosco

"Oh really!" faith grabbed the red paintbrush that was sitting on the paint can and made a mark all the way across the back of his neck.

"Faith, that's it your in for it "bosco said as he took some water in his hands and through it at her.

"Wanna bet" faith grabbed the hose that was attached to the sink for spraying hard to reach places and took aim.

"You wouldn't "bosco said as he realized he was back into the corner of the kitchen

"Oh I would" faith said as she pulled the trigger and the water came spraying out. Soaking bosco from his head all the way down to his waist. Bosco finally got the hose away from faith and turned off the water.  
"What was that for "he asked while grabbing a towel to dry his face off.

"You just looked like you needed to cool down, I thought that I would help you out" faith tried to help him but was laughing too hard.

"You look like a drowned rat" she said in between giggle fits

"Oh really" bosco said as he took off his t-shirt and through it in the sink. Turning around he saw faith staring at his chest with this look on her face.

Walking towards her and putting the towel on the counter he backed her up into the corner that she had trapped him in and placed a hand on either side of her. Realizing she was completely cornered she looked up into his eyes.

"Stop staring faith"

"I'm not, I'm not" she said a second time not sure who she was trying to convince more him or herself.

"Okay", he laughed he looked at her and thought well this morning didn't quite work out I'll try this again.

With that thought he took one more look into her eyes and lowered his mouth to hers. This time she was anticipating the kiss and met her mouth with his. It didn't take long and she felt his hands move from the counter and land on her waist. She moved hers up from her sides and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer. It just took that and his tongue was at her mouth begging to be let in and deepen the kiss. Pulling apart when he finally needed air, he looked at faith.

"Umm wow, that was much better then I ever thought it would be "

"Ya, I know… wait how long have you been thinking about it?" faith asked

"Awhile, let's leave it at that for now" he said as he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I promised you dinner, and I know that I said your choice but I would really like to pick the place. I have this place in mind that I'm sure you would love"

"Okay, I will just get to pick the next time we go out for dinner" faith said

"Absolutely, now we will have to go back to your place for you to change it's kind of a fancier place"

"Oh bosco I don't know" faith said not wanting him to spend a lot of money

"Faith trust me you will love it, please" he looked at her with those blue eyes and gave her his puppy dog look that he knew she can never say no to.

"Okay you win"

"Perfect, now I'm going to jump in the shower and change. I'll bring my good clothes with me and change at your place then." As he walked toward the bathroom he said to her "you know you could join me faith and conserve water"

"Ahh, Umm I don't"

"Don't worry about it faith, I'm joking! Not that I wouldn't want you to but I understand I want to take this at a pace that is comfortable with you, it's no problem. I'll be out in a few." With that he closed the door.

Faith stood in the kitchen thinking about what just happened and that kiss. I do have feelings for him and now that I know he feels them back it's wonderful. The kiss was amazing and felt so good. Faith was still standing there lost in thought when bosco came out of the bathroom.

"Faith, hey faith! FAITH !!" bosco said for the third time

"Ah what "she said when she heard his voice

"Earth to faith, I called your name like three times" he said

She looked up and realized that he was standing there not ten feet away wearing nothing but a towel that hung exactly in all the right places on his hips.

"Uh ya okay I'm going to have a shower now, uh ya okay" she rambled as she walked by him into the bathroom and shut the door.

Bosco just stood there for a couple minutes and grinned.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into Faiths apartment complex and walking into the building. Neither one of them saying much, bosco was carrying a clothing bag that held his dress pants and nice dress shirt for the evening. When they reached her apartment faith unlocked the door and walked in.

"Okay I'll go grab something to wear then change in the bathroom cause all my hair and makeup stuff is in there anyway. You can change in the bedroom in a minute."

"Works for me" bosco said as he headed down the hall towards the bedroom and through his stuff on the bed.

"How dressy do I need to be boz?"

"Well you will look absolutely beautiful in whatever you wear, I'm wearing black dress pants and a dress shirt" he said as he was pulling his clothes out of the bag.

"Okay then" faith said as she grabbed three different dresses out of her closet and headed for the bathroom.

It was now just about five thirty and he had made reservations for six. He was waiting for her in the

livingroom and called for her.

"Hey faith, you almost ready we have to leave soon."

"Yup I'm coming" She said as she was walking out of the bathroom. Bosco glanced up and when he heard her voice and when he saw her his jaw dropped.

There she stood in front of him in this knee length spaghetti strap dark red dress. It hugged her in all the right places and fit her like a glove.

She noticed how he was looking at her and blushed.

"You like?" she asked while turning around.

"Ahh, wow! You look absolutely stunning."

"You don't look to bad yourself, I don't think we could of matched the red any closer if we tried" she chuckled. Looking at his red dress shirt that matched her dress perfectly. Thinking to herself I want him so bad. He looks so hot all dressed up to go out. Normally the only time I see him dressed up is for a work function and we are in our dress blues. Not that he doesn't look amazing in them, but this is some much better. He got this dressed up for her, to look nice and take her out.

Bosco noticed that she was in la la land again and walked toward her. He cupped her cheek with one hand and brought her face up so she was looking right into his eyes. He didn't wait for permission this time. He wanted to kiss her and that's what he was going to do. His lips brushed up against hers and she melted into him. After a few minutes he looked at her and said

"Faith if we don't leave now, we're not going anywhere but to the bedroom" he smirked as he rubbed up against her to show her just how much he ment what he was saying.

She felt his erection against her thigh and smiled

"Oh no bosco, you promised me dinner and that's what I want. We'll see about dessert later" she placed a quick kiss on his lips and walked over to the door and put her black strappy heals on.

"Ya but I didn't know I was going to have to pertect you tonight "

"pertect me from what" she asked as she stood up

"all the other guys that are going to take one look at you and want to drop there dates to be with you" he said as he held out her jacket for her to put on.

"Believe me boz, you are the only man that I want to spend me evening with, now lets go I'm staving".

They locked up the apartment and walked down to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in. Walking to his side he thought to himself. This night is going to be perfect. I'm going to show her just what she means to me.

TBC

Next chapter dinner and then haggerty's. Should I keep going?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had been driving for 15 min when they pulled up to this little restaurant; it wasn't to far from his moms bar. Bosco pulled up and parked the car. He walked around to faith's side of the car and opened the door. As faith looked up, she saw a beautiful brick building with a European style look to it. As she looked into the window she saw a very romantic setting; round tables covered in crisp white lines with candles as centre pieces on every table.

"Bosco, how did you ever find this place, it doesn't look like a place that you would normally come to. Or do you bring all your dates here?" Faith asked.

"Nope, you are the first date I've brought here faith don't worry" bosco said as he lead her inside the building. They approached the hostess at the front door.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" she asked

"Yes, under boscorelli" bosco replied.

"Ah yes, the owner has made a note to sit you at our best table, please follow me" she said as she walked toward the back of the restaurant. They came upon a table in the back corner with a fireplace on one side and a view of the outside garden on the other.

"I hope this is fine?" she asked

"Oh it's perfect, thank you so much. Is Roberto working tonight" bosco asked as he pulled faiths chair out for her to sit down.

"Yes he should be making his rounds in about ten minutes I'll be sure to tell him that you have arrived. Enjoy your meal" she handed them the menus and walked away. Bosco had just sat down across from Faith when she asked

"How do you know about this place boz? And how do you know the owner? I mean this table is amazing it must be the best in the house" faith asked while glancing at the menu. "I wonder what I should have, ohh that sounds good, but so does that. So many choices, what are you going to have boz?"

"Ok, one question at a time" he chuckled "You remember my cousin Vincent right" faith nodded her head. "Well Roberto is Vincent's brother in law. He always told me to come try his place out and bring my special lady with me. Well I never had anyone that fit that bill until you and it's not a place I would come to while we were on a break from work. So I always said that if I ever got a chance, a real chance with you this is where we would go on our first date. I'm sure everything here is great but I am going to have the asparagus and mushroom fettuccini."

"Aww bosco, that was so romantic. I'm happy that we are here on a first date, this place is so amazing. Just like you. You should show this side of you more often. I think that I am going to have the shrimp penne. It sounds good."

Just then a tall good looking man approached the table in a black suit.

"Maurice, good to see you, I'm glad you finally took me up on my offer. Now who is this beautiful lady?" he asked while shaking bosco's hand.

"Roberto it's nice to see you. This is faith" bosco introduced. Roberto took faith's hand that she offered and placed a kiss on the top of it.

"Pleasures all mine" Roberto said as he let go off faith's hand and waved their waiter over. "This is Marco, he will be your waiter this evening" Marco nodded at them." Marco, please give Maurice here a bottle of our finest red on the house and please see to it they have a wonderful evening"

"Yes sir, I'll be right back with your wine" he said as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Roberto you don't have to do that "bosco said while offering his hand once again.

"It was my pleasure, now I have some other people to talk to so enjoy your meal and have a nice evening." He replied as he walked away towards another table.

"Wow" Faith said

"Ya wow "bosco agreed. Just then Marco reappeared with a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

"Would you like to order?" he asked

"Yes I will have the asparagus mushroom fettuccini and she will have the shrimp penne" bosco said while handing Marco the menus.

"Excellent choices, it won't be to long enjoy your wine" Marco said as he turned and walked away to put the order in.

Bosco picked up his glass of wine and looked over at faith. She picked hers up and held it up to his.

"To us and a new kind of partnership, hopefully one that will last a lifetime" bosco said with a smile on his face.

"To us, to a new beginning being built on a solid foundation." Faith agreed and clinked her glass against boscos then taking a drink.

"Now that's a nice wine" Bosco said as he put his glass down and reached for faiths hand across the table.

"I hope that you know that I'm serious here faith. I would really like to give this a real chance. I know I'm going to make mistakes, and I know there will be times that you are gonna want to hurt me. But I also know that I've been fighting my feelings for you for a very long time. I think deep down they even might have even started back at the academy. All I know is that I look forward to spending eight hours a day with you in the squad and on our days off it drove me nuts not being able to see you that I almost counted down the hours till our next shift. So I want you to know to know how much I care about you and that I promise never to hurt you the way that Fred did. And I will spend as long as you will let me making you the happiest women on earth." Bosco finished his speech took a big gulp of wine and looked over at faith. She was sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"Oh bosco, that was beautiful. I know what it's like to spend our days off waiting till I got to see you again. I had the same problem. I have had feelings for you for a long time but never let myself feel what they were because of Fred and the kids. But now that there is nothing in the way, I can't wait to find out where this is going to go."

Bosco stood up and leaned over the table and kissed her. When he sat down Marco arrived with there food.

"Enjoy, is there anything else I can do for you" Marco asked

"No, everything is great, thanks" bosco replied. They ate there meal in silence while looking at each other with smiles on there faces.

"I am so full, that was unbelievable; I've never tasted anything quite like it "faith said as she finished her wine.

"Ya that was great. But what is unbelievable is sitting here with you. Faith I honestly never thought that we would have the chance to do this" he said as he rubbed his thumb against her hand that he was holding.

Marco approached and asked if they would like dessert which they both denied. He then took there dishes to the kitchen to pack up for them. Bosco stood up and grabbed faith's coat and helped her into it. As he was fixing her collar he trailed a few kisses along the back of her neck. Faith smiled and snuggled back into him. When Marco came by and dropped off their leftovers he handed bosco the check.

"Have a wonderful night and take care" he cleared some of the stuff off the table and walked away. Bosco flipped over the bill and stood there shocked. The balance was zero. All it said on it was "It's on me, go treat that beautiful lady to an amazing night. And don't be a stranger I would love to have you both again" signed Roberto.

Bosco smiled and placed a generous tip on the table for Marco and took faith by the hand and lead her outside.

"Tell you what, it's only eight thirty why don't we take a walk in the park before we go and meet Ty at the bar. I'm sure all of our friends are going to be there as well and I'm not quite ready to share you yet" Bosco said as opened the car door.

"Sounds good" faith said as she got in.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking hand in hand through the park.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it? I mean it's so calm and clear you can actually see the stars, how often does that happen in the city?" Faith said as she tucked herself in closer to bosco's side.

"Yes it is beautiful, and so are you "he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer for a quick kiss. After which they went back to walking in silence just enjoying each others company.

"What are you thinking about boz?"

"I'm just wondering what you want to say to our friends, you know about us. I mean as much as I would like to walk into Haggerty's tonight holding your hand I don't know if that's something that your ready for" he replied while not looking at her.

Faith stopped walking and turned to face him.

"This is so new boz, I mean we just decided to act on our feelings today and no I'm not sure that I'm ready to tell our friends yet. Tell you what lets see how the night plays out okay. I'm not ruling anything out but let's see if we can keep it to ourselves for awhile at least. Ok?"

"Ok faith, I agree so I'm going to do this now "he said

"Do wh" she was cut off when his hands pulled her closer to him and crashed hip lips to hers. Here they were standing in the middle of central park making out like two teenagers. Moaning Bosco pulled away.

"That is for the next couple hours when I can't touch you. It's to hold me over till we get back to my place" he said smirking.

"You just may make me change my mind boz, you just might" faith said while grabbing his hand. Walking towards the exit of the park bosco turned to face her and said

"Let's go have some fun with our friends" they walked hand in hand out of the park towards his vehicle. Faith was thinking to herself I might not make it till we get back to his place. I just might one of those kisses before then.

TBC

Haggerty's next !


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry for the delay in updating. Shift work is a pain in the ass LOL! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and made comments. It's greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 5

It was late and as they walked into Haggerty's the place was hopping. I guess that there was a live band playing tonight which was bringing in all the extra people. As they were entering Bosco pulled Faith to him and placed a quick but deep kiss to her lips.

"Till later" he smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back and lead them to the table near the bar that the 55 gang usually sat at.

"Here we go" faith said as she glanced around and saw everyone looking at them.

"Well, here they … wow look at Bosco and Faith" Jimmy said as he put his arm around Kim and nudged her to look toward the entrance of the bar.

"They look nice" Kim said

"They match" Carlos laughed as he tried to take a drink out of his beer

"They look cute together" Holly said as she hit Carlos on the back to help his choking.

"Wow, Faith looks great" Ty said he looked over at Sully and nodding

"No wonder Bos ditched me for Yokas tonight"

"They're not together Ty, we would all know. You know how Bosco is with one of his girls, he can't shut up. I haven't heard him talk about a conquest in a good couple months, have you?"

"No, but they look… they look like they belong together" Ty said as he walked around the table to sit down.

As Bosco and faith approached the table he pulled out a chair and guided her into it

"Do you want a drink?"

"Ya that would be great Bos!"

"Okay, I'll be right back" with that he left her at the table sitting next to Kim and walked up towards the bar and Ty.

"A Coors light and a long island ice tea please " bosco said as placed the money on the bar and nodded at the bar tender .

Ty came over and slapped Bosco on the back.

"Way to go man, no wonder you ditched me I don't blame you either man she looks gorgeous tonight."

"Ya she does, and Ty I think that my bar hopping for ladies days might be over " bosco smiled.

"Really you and Yokas really gonna hook up? " Ty asked

"I hope so man, I really do. Just keep it under raps for now okay? When there's something to tell we'll tell. Not you!" Bosco laughed as he grabbed the drinks and headed back to the table and to faith.

"Here Faith!"

"Thanks boz, just what I wanted" Faith took the drink and went back to her conversation with Kim. Every now and then she would glance over at Bosco who was in a battle with Jimmy over everything from sports to who was better at what and who would kick who's ass in pool.

"Put your money where your mouth is Jimmy"

"Anytime, Bosco!"

"Lets go the pool tables free then" Bosco said as passed by Jimmy and headed towards the now empty pool table.

"Oh you're on!" Jimmy came over to Kim gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed after Bosco.

Kim looked at the boys and shook her head and then turned her attention back to faith

"Boys will be boys! Okay spill"

"Spill what?" faith asked innocently while taking a sip of her drink

"You know dam well what" Kim exclaimed

"What is going on between you and Bosco and why you too are so dressed up? It's a bit much just for drinks at Haggertys"

"Ok, Ok" Faith smiled

"I helped him paint his apartment today and he said that he wanted to take me out for dinner for helping him. So he told me to dress up and he would surprise me. He took me to this amazing little Italian place that had food to die for, it was delicious"

"Aww that's so sweet" Holly said

"So was this like a thank you dinner or was it a date? "asked Kim

"Ahh it was dinner "

"Okay let me ask it this way, did you want it to be a date? "

Faith smiled and softly said "Maybe"

Kim and Holly both looked at each other then at Faith and smiled

"About time" Kim said "it's about time"

"Just don't say anything okay? I'm not sure what is even going on yet between us it's just all so new"

"No problem Faith, you secret is safe with us and speaking of secrets we better change the subject because here they come"

Bosco and Jimmy headed back to the table still riding each other about who was better at pool. Bosco sat down in the chair next to faith and put his arm around her shoulders. Like it was a normal thing to do and that he had been doing it for ages.

Faith looked at Bosco when he sat down and said

"Who won ?"

"I did of course" Bosco replied loud enough for Jimmy to hear and look up at him with a smirk.

"I let you win Bosco"

"What ever bucket boy"

They sat like that for a couple hours and a couple of rounds later. The members of the 55 gang, they were almost like a family. The talked about work, and some of the recent calls that they had been on. The talked about the kids and the different things that Charlie and Joey had gotten into, told jokes that had the whole group laughing. As they were sitting there telling jokes Bosco had felt faiths hand on his thigh. He smiled and continued his conversation about work with Sully and Ty. He was talking a swing of his beer when he felt faith's hand drift a little farther down and rest on his member. He jumped and started to choke on his drink.

"You okay Bosco?" Jimmy asked

"Ya when down the wrong pipe" boz replied and glanced at faith who was trying hard not to laugh.

Bosco felt himself get hard, and looked at Faith.

"Faith you want to dance" Bosco asked as he held out his hand for her. The band had just started to play a slow song. It was the first one of the night.

"Okay sure" She took his hand and stepped out to walk in front of him towards the dance floor.

Bosco spun her and she landed perfectly in his arms.

"You don't play fair" he smiled

"Whatever do you mean Bosco? I didn't do anything"

"Oh no!" he pulled her closer against him so she could feel what she did to him

"Umm officer is that your gun in your pocket or something else?" she whispered into his ear.

"Put it this way it's not my gun but I am prepared to use it" he rubbed against her again

"Don't make promises you can't keep "she said as she ran her fingers in the back of his hair.

"That's a promise that I intend to keep don't worry" he moaned she was turning him on just by playing with his hair.

"Prove it" Faith pulled away from him

"Let's go home" Bosco pulled apart and headed over to the table.

"Well guys, we're beat it has been a long day. Thanks for the great time tonight and we'll catch you back at work on Monday night"

"Ya bye guys" everyone said as they watched Bosco and Faith walk out the door.

"Twenty says they do it tonight" Ty said

"No way Ty there just friends" sully replied

"Sully have you watched them tonight "Jimmy laughed "I'm not betting against a sure thing, sorry Ty"

Bosco made it to the outside of the bar and down the side ally before her pulled faith to him and pushed her against the wall. He pushed his lips to hers and moaned. He brought his tongue to her lips and parted them, allowing her tongue to dance with his. He brought his hands up the sides of her body and started to rub her breasts through her dress.

"Oh bos" faith moaned as she felt his hand on her thigh and felt a finger on her clit. She bit down on his lip when his finger pressed into her folds and into her. Bosco pulled away,

"Not here Faith lets go" he pulled her towards his car and headed home.

* Warning, next chapter is probably going to be the last for this story and it's going to be pure smut. *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bosco and Faith arrived at his building and walked up to his apartment holding hands. Bosco unlocked the door and let Faith walk in first. As she's standing there taking off her shoes Bosco shuts the door and walks up behind her. He starts kissing her neck and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She feels his cock grow hard against her back and she can't help but rub against it.

"Aww Faith, I want you so bad "he says in between kisses

"Bosco, Prove it" Faith says as she turns around to face him with a smirk

Bosco grins back and pulls faith to him hungrily he starts kissing her hard and fast. He places a hand in between her thighs and allows a finger to drift up towards her core. He backs her against the door of his apartment and inserts a finger.

"Now Faith, do I always make you this wet?"

"You have no idea boz"

Bosco pulled back and stood up straight and looked into faith's eyes

"Your absolutely sure right?" he asked

"Yes"

"Because this will change everything Faith, there's no going back" he said very serious

"Bos, make love to me, show me what it's sup post to be like"

Bosco needed no other words. She had him at "make love to me". He took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. When he entered the bedroom he stated kissing her again and started to undo the zipper on her dress. As the dress slipped to the floor bosco stood back and just admired her.

"You're beautiful "

"Come here Bos" Faith pulled him closer and started to undress him. First came the suit jacket and shirt, which she undid slowly, while kissing him. Next came his pants and as soon as she undid the button and zipper his cock popped out and tented his boxers.

Bosco was very turned on at this point and took back control. He pushed her back and cradled her as they fell onto the bed. He started to kiss her and his hands started to explore her body. He grabbed her breasts through her silk bra and squeezed. He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it off. He took a nipple in his mouth and suckled. His tongue ran over the hard nipple and he felt faith shiver beneath him. Faith started to moan and squirm. He released her nipple and kissed his way down her body. He came to her little black thong and pulled it off. He spread her legs and kissed his way up her thighs until he came to her center. First came one finger as he stroked her, and then came two. She was moaning and when he put his tongue to her clit she screamed. He continued to tease her clit with his tongue and stroke her with his fingers. He put her legs up on his shoulders and held her to his mouth and sucked. His tongue was darting in and out and then he would flick her clit with it. He felt her start to shake so he sucked harder until she let out this loud scream and she released. He sucked her until there was nothing else and put her legs back on the bed and made his way back up to her head. He kissed her on the mouth and said

"That was so sexy, to hear you scream like that "

Once Faith had caught her breath and stopped shaking for a few min she turned the tables on him. She pulled him down and flipped over. She straddled his waist and said

"Now it's my turn to have a little fun" and she made he way down to his cock.

She pulled down his boxers and his kicks them off the bed.

"Wow, that's all I have to say "Faith says as she looks up him.

She wraps her hand around his cock and starts to stroke it. She feels him harden even more in her hand. She takes the tip of him in her mouth and starts to tease it with her tongue. Running circles around his tip and licking the bits of pre cum that came out. She then took his whole length in her mouth. She felt Bosco's hand come and rest on the top of her head and guide her down. She alternated between sucking, licking and nipping at his cock. His moans were coming more frequent and she felt his body stiffen. She sucked harder right on the tip and heard his scream first and then her mouth filled with warm cum. She milked him until there was no more cum to come out at that time. Her mouth was full. She took him out of her mouth looked up at bosco and swallowed.

"Faith, that was beyond sexy" bosco said as he pulled back up to him. "Now come here so I can show you how the rest is done"

"You can still go some more? I thought that you would be spent after that?" faith asked

"I'm just getting started "bosco smiled and pulled her down to him.

He rolled them once more so he was back on top and in control. He kissed her hard and deep. He could still taste himself on her lips when he kissed her, which turned him on even more. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid in. He took it slow so that she could adjust to his size.

"God baby, you're so tight" he said as he finished sliding in. He sat there, not moving letting here body adjust before he slowly started to move. Just the tightness of her pussy alone was doing him in. He wanted to just pound into her, but knew that he wanted more then just a fast fuck for their fist time. So he concentrated on slow deep movements. Faith starts to moan with every thrust, the deeper he goes the louder she becomes. Finally Bosco can't take it anymore and starts to drive into her harder and faster. He feels her start to tighten around him and knows that she's on the brink so he reaches between them and flicks her click with his finger. Two flicks and she lets go screaming his name. The tightness of her orgasm is enough to send him over the edge for the second time that night, and he fills her again. He pumps till there is nothing left. He pulls out and lays back down on the bed and pulls her closer to him.

"Wow" Faith says after she catches her breath.

"Ya, I agree"

"Sex has never felt like that before, I've never gone twice like that. It was always fast hard and done. Some times I was lucky if I even got off" Faith said as she snuggled closer. Bosco reached down and lifted her chin so she was looking right into his eyes.

"That's because what we just did Faith, was make love. There is a difference between the two." He said as he kissed her lips.

"I love you bosco"

"I love you to, Faith "

She laid next to him with his arms wrapped around her and smiled. She felt happy for the first time that she could remember. There was nothing else that mattered right now in this moment but the two of them. They had a lot of things to work out but as long as he loved her she knew that everything would be okay.

She reached over and rubbed her hand against his cock and she watched as it hardened in her hand. She was shocked considering he had just gone two times in the last hour. Bosco opened his eyes and watched her with a smile on his face. If she was ready to go again so was he, he thought. With the arm that was wrapped around her he pulled her up and over so that she was straddling him. She positioned his cock and slide down on to it. She looked down at bosco and asked

"Are you sure you can go again? It won't be too much?"

"Faith I've been able to go eight rounds in one night!" he noticed the shocked look on her face

"Now mind you there wasn't much sleep involved that night"

She looked down at him and started to move up and down and heard him moan

"We still have tomorrow off, who needs sleep. Lets see if we can shoot for 9 " she started to ride him faster and watched as he played with her boobs and started to pinch her nipples. He pulled her down towards him and started to suck on one of her nipples while pinching the other. Faith arched and flung her head back as she felt herself start to tighten around him. She rode him harder and moaned louder. Bosco watched her tits bounce hard while she rode him and watched her face as he played with her nipples. He was going to come hard and fast at this pace. Faith felt him stiffen and hit a certain spot and she exploded all over him, which was enough to send him over the edge again. She felt his warm seed shoot up into her wet pussy and mix with her juices. She rode him for a couple more min and then slid off but stayed on top of him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hold her there.

"3 down six more to go" Faith said as she looked at him and smiled.

Authors note: Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed this story. I had a lot of fun writing this story. But this story is done, hopefully I will write other stories. It was a fun experience.


End file.
